


Someone like you.

by Worldclassbeauty



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Developing Relationship, F/F, Implied Relationships, Implied/Referenced Torture, Love, Subway, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-12
Updated: 2016-06-12
Packaged: 2018-07-14 12:59:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7172744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Worldclassbeauty/pseuds/Worldclassbeauty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based of off tumblr prompt.</p>
<p>“And to think, I was/am actually in love with someone like you…”<br/>“In love with me? You tried to kill me!”<br/>“Exactly. I tried. If I hadn’t loved you I would have just done it and you wouldn’t be alive right now.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Someone like you.

Root was sitting in the subway keeping tabs on everything, and by everything she meant Shaw. Harold was taking the day off for personal reasons and The Machine had told Root that both Shaw and Reese needed to be on this number, leaving her to be their eyes in the sky from the underground headquarters. 

“Sameen are you okay?” she asked when she heard a gunshot followed by a scream of pain.  
“I’m fine, it is just our asshole triad member who is being uncooperative” she replied sounding a little too exited. But who was Root to judge. Then she heard Shaw asking him where he hid the little boy he had kidnapped from the parents who didn't pay their debts to them. Followed by a loud crunching sound and another scream.

“Relax it was only your foot you have two… well currently” she heard Shaw say over the com-line.  
She once again asked about the kid whose number they had gotten. 

24 minutes, two broken feet and a shot out kneecap later they finally got the location of the boy. The rescue went rather smoothly, the guards keeping the boy were armatures properly low ranked newcomers. 

In 12 hours and 14 minutes they had managed to get the boy home safely to his parents. As Reese and Shaw came back to the Subway for the evening she saw Reese looking tired and slouching down on the couch. Shaw however was almost bouncing with energy. 

“What has gotten you in such a good mood?” Root asked half knowing the answer.  
“Well I got to break two feet, shoot a kneecap and really beat-up a dude… oh and as an added bonus we saved a kid” She replied with a smile slowly making its way from her eyes to her lips.  
Root let out an amused huff “And to think, I am actually in love with someone like you…”  
For once Shaw seemed in a good enough mood to play along and replied.  
“In love with me? You tried to kill me!” Amusement also audible in her voice. Root who had been sitting stood up and walked over to Shaw, so close that their noses almost touched. 

“Exactly. I tried. If I hadn’t loved you I would have just done it and you wouldn’t be alive right now.” Root said leaning down to Shaw´s ear.  
“Oh really you think you can take me?” Shaw said her body completely still, her breaths mixing with Root´s.  
“Sweetie I know I can” Root smirked changing the position of her head and brushing Shaw´s lips.

Then the Subway door opened once again, this time revealing Finch.  
Shaw instantly pushed Root away and walked over to Bear who was lying on his cot sleeping. She didn't look back at Root, but if she did she would have seen the slightly hurt expression on her face. 

\--- The End.---

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on tumblr if you wish at Worldcalssbeauty.tumblr.com


End file.
